


Isn't It Obvious, Shawnie?

by Literally_No_One_Cares



Series: Cor and Shawnie [1]
Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: And Lots of It, Awkwardness, How Do I Tag, M/M, except for Shawn and Cory, it's blatantly obvious, they're so oblivious, to everybody involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literally_No_One_Cares/pseuds/Literally_No_One_Cares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's obvious to Topanga. It's obvious to Amy and Alan. It's obvious to Eric, Morgan, Jack, everyone. Now it's obvious to Cory, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't It Obvious, Shawnie?

**Author's Note:**

> Crappy summary is crappy. Shawn and Cory need some more fics. This is what happens when I find a pairing that's not got at least a hundred fics already written.

Cory didn't understand. No, maybe he did, but he didn't want to. Topanga stood silently in front of him, small, sad smile across her lips. "Topanga, I-I don't get it," he stammered.

"We're not meant for each other, Cory. We're not supposed to be Cory and Topanga anymore. You're just Cory, and I'm just Topanga. There's someone else who loves you," she told him. "And I think you love them too."

"Who loves me? I don't get it," Cory huffed. Topanga shook her head, and pulled Cory into a hug.

"I know you'll figure it out. You two are the only ones who don't already know," she replied, refusing to answer him directly.

* * *

When Shawn heard about their breakup, he was immediately by Cory's side. That was where he belonged anyway. He brought beer and they watched old movies, and it gave Cory a chance to let it all out. Shawn couldn't see how Topanga could just dump him like that after how long they'd been together; it was supposed to be Cory and Topanga now, right?

"I don't understand, Shawnie," Cory groaned, flopping onto his bed in their dorm. "She says that there's someone else who loves me, but I don't have a clue who it is."

"Are you sure you can't think of anyone?" Shawn questioned. Oh no, he didn't know too, did he?

"I'm positive. I don't exactly know a lot of girls. And if it's so obvious, why wouldn't Topanga just tell me?" he complained. "She made it sound like everybody knows except for me, and whoever the girl is."

"How do you know it's a girl? Topanga said someone else loves you, right? She never said it was a girl," Shawn pointed out. Cory thought about it. It made sense, that he wouldn't have noticed if it was a guy.

"You don't know who it is, do you?" Cory asked suspiciously. He didn't think that Shawn would lie to him, but he had to ask, just in case.

"I'm just as in the dark as you are," Shawn assured him. "So no more Cory and Topanga."

"But at least there's still Cory and Shawn," Cory said with a smile. Shawn smiles back at him, because he knew Cory was right. "I love you, Shawnie."

* * *

It was a Sunday night, and Cory's parents had asked him and Eric to come home for a visit, to have a good dinner and just catch up with their parents and little sister. And Shawn was welcome to come too; he was practically part of the family. After eating, Cory, Shawn, and Eric settled into to the couch.

"Eric," Cory began, turning to look at his brother, "if someone was in love with you, you would want to know, right?"

"Well, I guess so. Is this about what Pangers said? You still don't know?" Eric asked, genuinely surprised that his brother hadn't figured it out. Cory wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box, but neither was Eric, and he had known for years.

"You know? If you know, you should tell us. It's been tearing Cory apart trying to figure it out," Shawn urged. Eric snorted, like he was trying not to laugh.

"How do you not know? It's obvious," he said, shaking his head.

"What's obvious?" Morgan asked as she came down the stairs.

"Who's in love with Cory," her oldest brother explained. "They don't know."

She looked back and forth between Cory and Shawn. "How can you not have realized it already? I knew you were stupid, but even _Eric_ knows," she laughed. "It is _so_ obvious."

"If it were really that obvious, I would know," Cory muttered.

* * *

A few weeks later, Cory, Shawn, Eric, an Jack were hanging out in Jack, Eric, and Rachel's appartment. The girls had all gone out together, so the guys had decided to spend the night in, being lazy.

"Hey, if Eric knows, does that mean you know too, Jack?" Shawn thought out loud. Jack gave him an odd look.

"Know what?" Jack said slowly. Shawn was pretty sure he knew exactly what he meant, but he just didn't want to talk about it.

"About that person, who's in love with Cory. And Cory totally loves them back," Eric clarified.

"Oh, that. Yeah, I know. How do you not? Shawn, I thought you knew," Jack admitted.

"It seems like he would. I think he's in denial. He worked so hard to keep Cory and Topanga together, so even though it's right under his nose, he's ignoring it," Eric pondered. It actually made a lot of sense, which was scary.

"I'm not ignoring anything, right Cor?" Shawn disagreed, and waited for Cory back him up, but he didn'. "Cory? Come on, babe."

"You know I love when you call me babe. Ok, you're not ignoring anything," Cory agreed. Somehow, the younger boys missed the glance exchanged by their brothers.

* * *

When Shawn got to the dorm after his last class, Cory was laying on his stomach on his bed, phone pressed to his face. He greeted Shawn with a wave and a smile.

"Mom, I just don't get it. They all talk about this person who's in love with me, and they say I love her--or him, they never said it's a girl, and I'm starting to think its not--but no one will tell me who it is," Cory grumbled.

Shawn could just barely hear Amy through the phone. " _Honey, that's something you need to figure out for yourself. Your father and I have known since you were kids_."

"Dad knows too? How does every know? It's not fair," Cory whined, rolling over on his back and tugging at the front of his hair. Shawn always loved Cory's hair.

" _I know you'll realize it eventually, Cory. You're smarter than you give yourself credit for. You don't need anyone to tell you_ ," she encouraged him.

She was right. Cory had to put two and two together sooner or later. And when he did, he'd tell Shawn and they'd both go 'Ohhhh, it makes sense now,' and the thought of some mystery person who was in love with Cory taking him away wouldn't keep Shawn up at night.

* * *

"I know how to find out who loves me," Cory declared one night, a few days after talking to his mom. It was almost one in the morning when he sat bolt up in bed with the epiphany. "I don't know why we didn't think of it sooner. Feeny."

"You think Feeny will tell you?" Shawn replied. Cory was kind of surprised at how wide awake he sounded; was he not even trying to go to sleep?

"He won't tell me directly, but he'll say something profound and make me think about it diferently, and then I'll know who it is," Cory expanded. "Shawnie, are you having trouble sleeping? Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"That makes more sense. And no, I'm fine, it's nothing," he mumbled. Shawn laid his head down and closed his eyes. A moment later he heard the rustling of sheets, the soft this of feet on the floor, and then a warm body was next to his. "Cory."

"Just go with it, buddy," Cory chuckled. Shawn took in a deep breath and turned to face him.

"Alright, but I'm not the little spoon," he sighed. Cory turned to comply with Shawn's request to be the big spoon, and they both slept peacefully.

* * *

Cory hung aroun for a few minutes after class, waiting for everyone to clear out of Feeny's room to give him a chance to talk to him. When the last student had walked out, he knew he had to go through with it.

"Mr. Feeny," Cory greeted. George let out a sigh, clearly not looking forward to whatever it was that Cory wanted.

"Mr. Matthews," Feeny said cautiously. He messed with a stack of papers, probably homework (had Cory turned his in? He couldn't remember).

"If you had to pick someone for me to end up with, and it wasn't Topanga, who would it be?" Feeny looked at him with only a small amount of confusion. "Topanga and I have been broken up for like two months now and everyone says that I'm supposed to be with someone else, that I'm in love with someone else."

"Mr. Matthews, what attracted you to Miss Lawrence in the first place?" Feeny asked. Cory wasn't sure what that had to do with the person who loved him, but since it was Feeny it had to have a purpose.

"We've always been friends, always. She sees me for who I am, even if I can't. You can't know someone for entire life and not love them. Take Shawn, for insta--Oh. My. God."

* * *

Shawn was studying in the dorm, minding his own business, when the door flew open and Cory ran in like something was chasing him. He had that big goofy grin on his face that Shawn loved. Cory slammed the door shut, and jumped onto to Shawn's bed, throwing his books on the floor and startling him.

"I'm guessing things went well with Feeny," Shawn laughed. "Jesus, Cor, you must be getting fat, because you're squishing me."

"Shawn, I know who loves me. And they're right. I do love him back," Cory declared excitedly. "I love him so much."

"Then what are you doing here with me instead of with whoever he is?" Shawn asked. Cory's grin got wider (Shawn hadn't thought it was possible, but he was wrong).

"Isn't it obvious, Shawnie?" Cory leaned down and pressed a very unexpected kiss to Shawn's lips. "I'm supposed to be with you. It's always been Cory and Shawn." 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more dorky one shots to come, possibly some short, multi chapter things (although honestly all my other fics (which are all gone and never to be read again, hehe) have been frigging LONG), but most of them will probably be stand alone's.


End file.
